


Secrets and Surprises

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Kissing, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel have their 21st birthday party with their closest friends, they decide to let them in on a little secret they've been hiding. How will they react?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Secrets and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Started this on the twins actual birthday (August 31, 2020) but life makes these things take more time. So a late birthday fic to our favorite twins.

It was their twenty first birthday, a special day. A day that Dipper and Mabel had been waiting for for years. They were open to so much more in life now. Not that they necessarily waited to indulge in some of those things, but now they were legal to do so.

After their thirteenth birthday, they made it a tradition to hold their birthday up in Gravity Falls. The place where they made the greatest of memories and the closest of friends. After all these years, even having drifted apart from time to time as life tends to do, they made their way back to each other. Maybe it was the town's laws of weirdness magnetism, but all their friends were there for their big day again. This year being much easier having a place of their own to host it. 

Greetings were grandiose and full of love. Hugs were exchanged between everyone, and even a few kisses as Wendy and Pacifica both gave the twins a lingering kiss on the cheek. Wendy's lingered a little longer for Dipper as Pacifica's did the same but for Mabel. 

The night went on as expected for the newly turned 21 year olds. Drinking games were played, some competitive, some relaxed. Wendy brought her own strain of weed to share with them, Pacifica some wine from her family's winery, Grenda brought a special drink from Austria for them from Marius' family, who unfortunately couldn't make it. Candy, still trying to make improvements to human beings, designed them a pill that would take care of any hangovers. They were a little cautious of that one. 

They all had a wonderful evening celebrating two of the bravest and most kind hearted people any of them had ever known. As the festivities winded down and most everyone was getting comfortable, the twins looked at their phones and decided it was time. 

They scooted closer together on the couch. Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel, an action he has done countless times over the years. Mabel took his free hand and put it in her lap. This drew the attention of a few of their friends, but again, Mabel was always an affectionate one. Even if this fell into more intimate territory for most people, this seemed right for them. 

Dipper turned his head to face Mabel. She turned hers to meet his gaze. They shared a look of love, but this seemed more than just sibling love. As they drifted closer together, their friends looked more intently at them, glancing to one another as in disbelief. 

Finally, they met one another. Their lips connected as they kissed. It started off as a quick peck, but again and again, they kissed each other with intent and passion. Some of their friends gasped, while others stayed silent and merely watched. It was a surprise for all who bore witness. Yet, it didn't come with any judgement. They watched in awe as the love the two expressed to each other was on full display. 

Dipper and Mabel broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. They sat in silence, curious of how their friends would react. Yet they were okay, as they told each other that no matter what, they would be there for each other. 

"Oh my God," Pacifica said, breaking the silence.

"That was sooo…" Wendy said, lingering on the final word.

"CUTE!" Grenda shouted out as she embraced Candy in a bear hug. 

"Finally," Candy said. "My fan fictions have become reality. Now to wait on my Dream Boy story to manifest." She began to tap her fingers together as if plotting something. 

"Yeah you two," Wendy began to pick up again. "Not gonna lie, we all kind of wondered if you guys were becoming a thing over the years. You kept it a pretty good secret though. And Dipper is terrible at keeping who he likes a secret. No offense dude."

"None taken," Dipper replied. "I guess I was just more focused on keeping this one secret because… well you know…"

"Being into your sister is punishable by death of embarrassment and being socially ostracized," Mabel added in as she wrapped her brother in a big hug. 

"No kidding," Pacifica chimed in. "You two really took a risk doing what you're doing. But I think it's absolutely beautiful. The scandal… the rebellion..."

"Of course you'd say that you little rebel you," Wendy said as she laid a kiss on Pacifica. 

"Calm down, tonight is about our two new lovebirds. We already had our time to be fawned over. These two deserve our attention and support," Pacifica said as she gestured to the twins.

"So you guys are all okay with this?" Dipper asked their friends. 

"Duh, of course we are. All of us had bets on when it would happen too. Looks like I got the pot. GRENDA FOR THE WIN!!!" she shouted as she pumped her fist in victory. 

"So you guessed 16 then?" Mabel asked.

"What?" Grenda replied.

"Aha! Victory!" Screamed Candy as she threw her hands in the air. 

"Hmm, I guess we were a bit off at 18 and 13. Weren't we?" Pacifica turned her head to Wendy who shrugged. 

"Looks like it. It was a good try though. I'll admit that 13 was a bit of a stretch. Meh, I calls it as I sees it," the redhead replied. 

"Yeah. When we turned 16 we talked about how things seemed to be changing so fast. Mabel of course was getting excited and scared about it all," Dipper gripped Mabel's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. 

"I sure was," Mabel said as she returned a kiss to his hand as well. "But of course, my good old goober of a brother here knew exactly what to say. I don't know what it was exactly that did it for me. Maybe it was the confidence he had saying it. Maybe it was how kind he was at reassuring me everything was going to be alright."

Mabel cupped Dipper's cheek and looked into his eyes. 

"Or maybe it was just how wonderfully handsome he was and I just finally noticed it. All I knew was that I had to kiss him." 

Mabel leaned into Dipper to lay a peck on his lips again, which he happily returned. 

"Can't blame you there Mabel. He is quite the catch," Wendy said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Don't count Mabel out. Good thing she took the initiative, or else Dipper would have never gotten together with her," Pacifica blurted out. 

"Too true," Wendy confirmed as Dipper broke out in a blush. 

"Hehe yeah, since then we wanted to keep this tradition going. About this time every year we share a kiss like we did that first time. And this year, we were confident enough to share it with you guys," Dipper said as he nuzzled into Mabel. 

"We weren't sure how this would go, but we had faith in our friends," Mabel added on as she cuddled him back. 

"Of course we have your back dudes," Wendy said.

"Yeah, you guys are, like, practically family," Pacifica added on. 

"We'll always be there for you two," Candy said.

"And if anyone messes with you they have to answer to us," Grenda said as she pounded her fist into her hand.

"Thanks guys. I'm so happy," Mabel replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

Dipper reached for a tissue and handed it to her, wrapping her even tighter in his arms. Everyone responded to the sweet sight with an "aw" of appreciation for the beautiful couple. 

The night went on a few more hours before everyone ended up passing out. Blankets and pillows were brought out and the group had themselves a little slumber party. The twins cuddled up with each other, Candy and Grenda found a spot, and Wendy and Pacifica found themselves sharing a blanket spooning. 

In the morning, a breakfast run was made to help everyone recover from the late, drunk, and emotional night. Once everyone was well nourished and hydrated they parted ways. Just as when they met, they departed with hugs and emotional goodbyes, along with congratulations and best wishes to the newly confirmed couple. 

"So wonderful to see you two happy and together," Pacifica expressed to them.

"Yeah, we'll have to set up a double date sometime," Wendy said, taking Pacifica's hand in hers.

"Absolutely!" The twins said in unison. 

They hugged again and gave another kiss to the twins, trading off who they kissed. The twins felt a warmth grow in them this time after receiving such affection. They bid farewell one last time, and went back inside. 

"What... a... night," Dipper said as he slumped over the couch, still tired from the night before. 

"That it was Dip-dop," Mabel said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of this neck. 

"Love you Mabel."

"Love you too Dipper."

Mabel took his hand and led him to the bathroom. 

"C'mon Bro-bro, let's get cleaned up and then have our other special gift for each other," she said, giving him a wink.

"Yeah, can't exactly say we wrapped up our birthday tradition without the second half of it," he said as he undressed Mabel.

"Exactly," Mabel said as she stripped Dipper down naked. "But it was totally worth it bringing our friends in on our secret."

The two of them stood there, admiring each other. Even after all these years, their desire for one another stood as strong as their love. They slipped into the shower and washed each other feeling fresh and rejuvenated. All the while their anticipation for the fun to be had ever apparent to the both of them. 


End file.
